shatteredcrownsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stewart Fortman
Stewart Fortman is the king of Boraelgrasp and patriarch of the House Fortman. He is currently the ruler of the Caenterin North, and defends the borders from the People's Federation in the Dale. Biography Fortman was born in the year 1971 of the Fifth Age, eldest son of King Halbert and Queen Doris. Like all wintermen, he was bred to the cold, and went through the Rite of Passage when he was sixteen-years old. When he was four, his parents gave birth to Maegar, who eventually went on to become high admiral of the Boraelgrasp Navy and minister of the nation's trading endeavors. Four years after that, Daegar was born. While Fortman and Daegar were estranged as children, they developed an odd respect for one-another. At twenty-two, Fortman ascended to the throne of Boraelgrasp and later appointed Daegar Warden of the Western Borders. Stewart married a Windstorm princess of Albion that year, and she, over the years, bore him eight children. His wife died in childbirth ten years later, at the age of twenty-seven, giving birth to a son that was not even his own. Fortman was always revered as a good leader by his people, and believed that it was a king's job to serve the people, not rule over them. In 2013 F.A., he took his sons Hillard FortmanHill and Jakob on a stag hunt, but, after Jakob strayed off, he separated himself from the party to find him. He followed his son's tracks and managed to defeat the bandits that took him captive. His son was the one, much to Hill's disappointment, the one who killed the stag. Biography Continued (Spoilers) Following the hunt and the death of the Emperor, Stewart was asked to go to Kingsgate to contend for the position. He did not want to leave the North, so he sent his brother Daegar instead, along with several of his children to experience life in the South. While his brother tried his luck at meriting the position, Stewart, along with his daughter Helena Fortman and Jakob, stayed at Snowhold. During that time, Stewart engaged in diplomatic negotiations with emissaries from the People's Federation of the Dale, although, following an assassination attempt of an important dignitary from Wesselton, tension broke out between the two nations, although it led to a full-blown conflict between Boraelgrasp and and House Granning, secretly backed by the federates. Amidst the conflict, he was forced to send Helena away to keep her safe. After the Battle of Gran, upon which the house's armies were defeated, Stewart returned to the capital of Wynter's End with Jakob. Several months later, being two years after he had left for the South, Daegar, who had failed to merit the position of emperor, returned to Snowhold. Daegar attacked the castle unexpectedly and Stewart, amidst the confusion, was not able to recognize his brother's treachery until it was too late. Stewart, realizing that it was futile for him to defend his home, and sad for his brother, submitted, bowing his head to await the final blow. Daegar plunged his sword through Stewart's back, and declared himself the new king of Boraelgrasp.